


Dance With Me

by Shackles1978



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, One Shot, Wincest - Freeform, spn monthly challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-11
Updated: 2015-04-11
Packaged: 2018-03-22 07:58:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3721195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shackles1978/pseuds/Shackles1978
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for SPN Monthly Challenge! Sam and Dean celebrate St. Patrick's Day after a hunt.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dance With Me

They walked into the bar, excited to relax and kick back beers after a long hunt. The huge throng of people and loud talking stopped them in the doorway. They hesitated, eyeing the green decorations strung all around the bar. A woman walked by, a bundle of green beads around her neck. 

"Hey, Sammy. I'll be right back." Dean patted him on the arm before trailing after the girl. Sam's mouth twisted in annoyance. He knew Dean wouldn't do anything. Now that they were together, neither of them slept with anyone else. But that didn't stop Dean from flirting with every woman in a ten mile radius. 

Sam looked around, trying to figure out what was going on. A group walked by, all of them wearing some shade of green. Sam stopped a young man holding a couple of beers. The man looks at him suspiciously before Sam asked what was going on. The guy looked at him weird before answering. 

"It's St. Patrick's Day, man. Where have you been?" His friends yelled for him and he walked off, cheery demeanor back. 

"Apparently under a rock." Sam mumbled to himself. 

"Who ya talkin' to, Sammy?" Sam cringed mentally as he turned to face Dean. His face turned to one of exasperation as he saw the green beads around Dean's neck. 

"How'd you get those?"

"How else do you get Mardis Gras beads? You flash someone!" Dean leered and pulled one over his head, holding it out. "You want one?" 

Sam rolled his eyes. "They're St. Patrick's Day beads, not Mardi Gras beads!" Dean's eyes widened slightly as he looked around, taking in the scenery.

"Huh, how'd we miss this?" Dean grinned and grabbed Sam's arm before he could answer, dragging him over to the bar. "Doesn't matter, let's get drunk!" 

He gestured towards the bartender for two shots and leaned against the bar. Heat bloomed in Sam's chest at the bright smile on his brother's face. It wasn't often he got to see Dean so unabashedly happy. He thought about commenting when the bartender sat their shots down. 

Dean handed one to Sam and gripped his own. Sam felt flustered when Dean pinned him with a heated gaze and brought his glass up in a 'cheers' gesture. "Bottom's up." 

He downed his glass, the alcohol burning his throat. Coughing a little, he grimaced. The taste wasn't very good. When he looked back at Dean, he saw his brother watching him in amusement. 

"Too strong? Can't handle your drink?" Dean lifted an eyebrow. Sam punched him in the arm, mumbling at him to shut up. Dean grinned and rubbed at his arm. "Come on, I'll get two beers while you grab a table." 

Sam surveyed the bar. Almost completely hidden in a dark corner sat an empty booth. He quickly headed towards it, knowing it would give them some semblance of privacy in the crowded building. Every few seconds he ran into someone, "I'm sorry" constantly flowing from his mouth. 

He made it, although not unscathed. He rubbed a hand against his side where he could feel the bruise forming. Man, that girl had really sharp elbows. He surveyed the bar, keeping an eye out for Dean. There was something about big crowds that kept him tense, ready to fight at a moments notice. He didn't know if it was because of how easy it would be for a monster to snatch Dean up and Sam not even know, or if it had something to do with all the fights they'd been in in bars. 

A glass slamming onto the table broke Sam out of his musings. His eyes jumped up to see Dean sliding into the seat across from him, talking a mile a minute. Dean's eyes were concerned and Sam knew he had been too lost in thought. Giving his brother a reassuring smile, he tuned into what Dean was saying. 

"-I would care if someone was burning my bones. You can bet your sweet ass I would try to take them out. But, nope. Nothing!" Dean took a gulp of his beer before he continued. "Now that I think about, we haven't had any trouble with our last few salt and burns. Do the ghosts not care anymore?" 

Sam shrugged. "Maybe they just wanted to move on." 

"When has a ghost ever wanted to move on? Especially one that was killing people." Dean's mouth pursed in annoyance. Sam knew he wasn't actually annoyed with the ghosts, but more with the lack of actual hunts. 

"Dean, you're just mad that you didn't get to kill something." Dean's eyes flashed but before he could comment a familiar song came on. Sam groaned. "Is this Taylor Swift?" 

Dean's eyes lit up and he scrambled out of the booth. "Let's dance, Sammy!"

Sam shook his head frantically but Dean grabbed his hands, pulling him up. Dean lead him to the dance floor and started waving his limbs around. Sam stared incredulously as Dean shook his hips every time the girl sang "Shake it off." 

"What are you doing?", Sam yelled to be heard over the music. Dean laughed.

"I'm shaking it off!" He shouted back, green eyes bright and mouth wide in a carefree smile. 

"It doesn't look like you're 'shaking it off', Dean!" 

Dean stopped and looked at Sam consideringly. He moved closer and held out a hand. "C'mon. Dance with me." Sam sighed and grabbed it. Dean jerked Sam towards him, his other hand wrapping around his waist. He started to rock, slowly moving his feet. Sam moved with him, his unoccupied hand hesitating before landing on Dean's shoulder. 

"This isn't a slow song. No one else is dancing like this." Sam looked pointedly at the people dancing spastically around them. Dean shrugged and let go of Sam's hand to wrap both arms around him. The action pulled them flush together. Soft green eyes peered up at Sam and Dean shook his head. 

"I don't care." He rested his head on Sam's shoulder and resumed swaying. Sam rested his head on top of Dean's. They moved in sync, bodies attuned to one another. The music became background noise until the only thing Sam was aware of was his brother. He was all Sam could feel, could hear. Dean's heat enveloped him. He was safe. 

Sam tightened his arms. They're life may be filled with death and horror, but moments like this were what gave him something to fight for. 

The song ended and people scurried back to their tables and the moment broke. They stepped back, putting a small amount of space between them, and gave each other soft smiles. Dean tilted his head upwards, leaning towards Sam's mouth. 

"Wanna get out of here?" His breath ghosted across Sam's lips as the words tumbled out. Sam closed the gap, kissing him hard before pulling away. After disentangling their bodies, he motioned towards the door. 

"Lead the way." Sam followed Dean out. The air was refreshing, clean from smoke and other people. Sam took in a deep breath and reveled in it. 

"You gonna stand there or are you gonna get in the car?" A voice came from the impala. Sam blushed as he realized he'd been staring off into space while he breathed in the night air. He hurried to the passenger side and slide it. Dean muttered under his breath before starting the car. 

The engine roared and they headed back to the motel. The drive was silent with the exception of one of Dean's cassettes playing softly. Sam leaned his head against the window. The past few days felt like they finally caught up to him and he let out a yawn. He snuggled against the window, and without meaning to, fell asleep. 

The sound of a door shutting woke him. He blinked wearily, looking around. The motel sign flashed to his right. When his eyes traveled in front of him, he saw their room. Dean was at the door, grumbling to himself. Sam stretched as much as he could before opening the door. Gravel crunched under his feet as he got out, and Dean turned around. Sam almost laughed at the look of annoyance on his face. 

"What's wrong?," he asked as he walked up to Dean. Dean growled, shoving the keys at Sam. 

"I can't get the damn door to open!" Dean thumped his fist against the door before growling again. 

"Okay, okay. Let me try." Sam pushed him out of the way before he caused any damage.

"I don't think you'll get different results, Sammy." Sam hummed, putting the key inside the lock. "I tried it five times. There's no way you're getting it open." Sam started turning it. He heard Dean huff behind him and smiled to himself. "Come one, we'll have better luck breaking in." The lock clicked. 

Sam opened the door an inch before he turned to Dean. He grabbed Dean's hand before dropping the key in it and heading inside. He knew Dean stood in the doorway, jaw dropped in disbelief and the image made him chuckle. He started to undress, knowing that in a moment Dean would be barraging in. 

"That was bullshit! How did you open it?" The door slammed and Dean marched across the room. He flung the keys on the table before sitting down. Sam smirked. His brother was predictable. 

He wiggled his fingers in the air. "I guess I have the magic touch." Sam threw his head back in laughter at the baleful look Dean shot him. When he had calmed down, he crawled into bed. 

Once cocooned in blankets with only the top of his head peeking out, he watched Dean take off his boots. Deft fingers untied the string before pulling the shoe off. It landed with a thunk. Sam's eyes closed as Dean started on the other. They shot open as Dean stood up. They traveled over Dean's lithe frame as he stretched before stripping to his boxers. 

Hazel eyes watched sleepily as Dean stalked forward. They continued watching until the room went black. Sam tensed. 

"Relax, Sam. I turned out the light." Dean crawled over him to the other side of the bed. He tugged on the blankets around Sam. "Hey, don't hog all the blankets. It's cold." 

Sam grumbled but loosened his hold. Cold air hit his left side as Dean pulled the blanket over himself. Sam opened his mouth to protest but quoted as Dean molded himself to Sam's side. Sam squirmed backwards, trying to get closer. A burst of hot air flitted across Sam's neck as Dean huffed. Dean wrapped his arm around Sam and entangled their legs. 

"Better?" Sam hummed, half asleep. Dean huffed again, but Sam thought this one sounded more amused. "Night, Sammy."

"Night, Dean." They laid in silence. Just as Sam was nodding off, he felt Dean twitch. He waited and when he didn't happen again, he snuggled into the pillow. At the action, he felt Dean convulse. "What? What is wrong with you?" 

"Your hair." Dean mumbled. "It's tickling me. S'fucking long."

"Then move it," Sam hissed. Dean reached up with the hand wrapped around Sam's waist. Gently, he moved Sam's hair away from his face. 

"There," he whispered. He moved his arm back and tightened it. "Now, go to sleep." Dean chided, as if Sam was the one who woke them up. 

Sam bit back a retort. The last thought on his brain before he fell asleep was over how infuriating Dean could be.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Comments are very much appreciated.


End file.
